Mysteries ways
by evilcrossedwithgood
Summary: voldamorts dead, life at hogwarts should be better then ever for hermione but will it be? when she find out shes got to live with her worst enemy what will happen? tempers fly, friendships are made but who know what could happen not gd at summerys pls rea
1. lost your mind

Mysteries ways

Chapter 1: lost your mind

_This was going to be my last year at Hogwarts and I cant wait I'm head girl, Voldamort is dead thanks to Harry and thing have just seemed so much easier not to mention happier the only thing that went wrong was me and Ron it was like I don't know I love him and Harry with all my heart its just I've realized I could never be in love with him or Harry their like my brothers but I still think this year is going to be my best year ever_ (A/N: boy how wrong could a girl get?)

"Hermione, HERMIONE!" Ginny said whilst waving her had in front of Hermione's face.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" Hermione answered a bight scatter brained coming out her thoughts.

"Never mind" Ginny sighed

But before Ginny could even start another attempt of a conversation Hermione was already lost in thought again _who is that? _someone caught her eye _I don't remember him from last year he's got a really great body like total faf (A/N: faf means fit as fuck for all you people that don't know that) grey stormy eyes and platinum blonde hair talking about blonde hair I haven't seen Malfoy yet. That guy next to him he's got jet black hair and beautiful blue eyes I don't remember seeing him cause if I saw him I'm sure I'd remember him I mean a body like that would be hard to forget but I still recognize him, isn't that weird?_ Ginny was now looking at Hermione like she'd suddenly turned blue when she saw who she was stirring at _that's it I cant just stand here and watch her stir at them what am I going to do? Come on think Ginny think, aha _Ginny had just thought of the perfect way to get Hermione out of her trance _accio__water!_And with that a glass of water popped into Ginny's hand and she through it at Hermione.

"What the fuck?" Hermione turned to Ginny with eyes that could kill. "What the hell was that for?"

"That is what that's for" Ginny turned to point at the two guys'.

"Yeah what about them?" Hermione said starting to bight her bottom lip.

"What about them! You can't look at them with eyes that say I want you its just not allowed their not only slytherins their Malfoy and Zabini, you can't look at THEM like that!" Ginny looked like she was about to explode.

"What?!? No!" _oh my god I can not have just thought Malfoy was FAF it's not normal brain what where you thinking?_

_Well he is FAF I mean look at him you tell me that if that wasn't Draco the guy that tormented you all these years you wouldn't find him hot?_

_What? No I would not find him hot he's Malfoy wait did you use his first name you don't use fist name with you enemies its not allowed and even if he didn't torment me all those year I would not find him hot he's like totally mingin (A/N: mingin mean ugly well even worse then ugly)_

_Hello you can't lie to me I'm part of you I know what you think!_

_I'M NOT LIEING_

_Yes you are _

_NO I'M NOT!_

_Yes you are cause before you knew you were looking at Draco you said he was FAF_

…

_Ha-ha I win I knew it_

_No you don't cause I had lost my mind when I thought that I must have been under a spell or something_

_You like Draco, you like Draco…_

_I do NOT and stop using his first name its Malfoy not Draco _

After about another 2mins of arguing with her self she snapped out of it

"Ok I must have been under some kinda mind control spell lets just get on the train and forget about it ok?" Hermione finally spat out

"Ok but I still think you need to go she a nurse make sure your ok?" Ginny said while feeling Hermione's head

"Get off me I'm fine" Hermione said but couldn't help put a smile on her face and let out a slit giggle

The two girls found Harry and Ron and got on the train they found a cabin at the back of the train with just two other people Neville and Luna. They soon started of chatting and where happy to be heading to there second home Hogwarts.


	2. secret desire

Mysteries ways

Chapter 2 secret desire

"So anyone up for a game of exploding snap?" Ron asks.

"Sure, why not?" Harry says just before he gulps down a chocolate frog.

"Sorry guy I can't I have to go meet my co-head actually I was support to be there ten minutes ago" Hermione says looking at her watch and starting to get her things.

"Wait that reminds me I need to meet up with the other prefects, shit! Sorry Harry another time or you can play with Neville if you like?" Ron says also starting to pack his stuff.

"Em, no it's alright I have a feeling Neville's asleep" Harry say with a laugh as he looks at Neville snoring on the window.

"I'd ask Ginny to play if she didn't have to come with use" Ron says pulling Ginny slightly meaning for her to hurry up.

"Why does Ginny need to go with you guys?" Harry asks now looking a bight bewildered.

"Well because I'm a prefect duh! Since Hermione's left to become head girl Gryffindor needed a new prefect and your looking at her" Ginny answered with a smirk plated on her face.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me? Anyway you better be getting off I'll see you in the great hall bye" Harry said giving them a slightly that's-not-fair-I'm-the-odd-one-out kind of look.

Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss before catching up with Ron. Hermione how ever was already ¾ of her way to the cabin, when she got there their was already someone standing there.

"Hey" she said while she opened the door.

Draco turned round and looked at her "hello wasn't expecting to see you here Granger" he said look as if he had stepped on something to horrible to even say.

As soon she heard his voice her head shot up almost giving her whiplash "what are you doing here?" she spat the word out like they were daggers.

"I happen to be to be this year's head boy" he said with his signature smirk.

She rolled her eyes and fell on the bench "just great" she said while running her fingers through her hair

"What?" he said looking slightly confused be the expression on her face.

"Nice to meet you room mate" she said waiting for his expression.

"Ha-ha nice one you nearly got me there you sure are a jokester" he said laughing to him self.

You should have seen the look on Hermione's face one moment she was sniggering next was as serious as you could put your facial futures "Does it look like I'm joking?!?!?!"

Draco stopped laughing now and fell on the bench opposite Hermione "this is going to be a long year" he sighed.

"Tell me about it" Hermione said while looking at the ceiling.

Ten minutes later and they still hadn't spoken to each other, Hermione sat reading a book and Draco lay on the bench writing and drawing.

"I think we should have some rules" Draco said out of no wear.

Hermione didn't even put her book down and just said "yeah I suppose your right, for once"

"Whatever, anyway I'll start" he said whilst starting to sit up "I don't want you Gryffindork friends weasel and pothead coming to the common room, deal?"

"NO! Not unless your snakes of friends don't come to the common room" she said putting her book on the bench.

"Sorry mud blood no can do" he said still with his grin plated on his face.

"ok ferret boy how about my mates don't come to the dorm when your there and yours don't come to the dorm when I'm there and if there staying over we stay out of the others hair, deal?" she said looking him up and down_ I cant believe I have to spend my year with this I mean who on earth would choose Malfoy to be head boy professor McGonagall must have lost her marbles._

_Oh come on you know you're going to enjoy it a little bight I mean why wouldn't you never know I bet you end up dating ha-ha_

_Oh god not you again I will not end up dating him I think I rather date a ghost then him actually I would rather date a ghost then him_

_Liar _

_You're not going to start with that again _

_Yep liar, liar, liar_

_Lalala I can't her you _

"I suppose that could work" after thinking about it for a few minutes. _I think this is going to be the best year ever I get to torment Granger almost 24/7 ha-ha-ha_

_That's not why you think it's going to be a good year _

_What who's that?_

_Oh god you really are an idiot bum ass I'm you thoughts_

_I knew that __not __and don't call me an idiot and if its not cause I'm going to get to torment the living day light out of Granger then why is it?_

_It's because you're going to get to see her all the time, her beautiful brown eyes her brown hair her…_

_STOP no that is not why I'm going to enjoy this year and where the hell did that thought come to mind she a ugly, know-it-all, bookworm, mud blood and I do not like her at all never mind that way eww_

_Ok well you need to persuade your self before you try persuading other cause you know that's not true_

_Hello that's what I'm trying to do_

_Ha-ha so you do like her I knew it I just knew it_

_Wait what no where did you get that I like her?_

_You just said you are trying to persuade your self so in other word you do like her_

_No I don't ok bye go away shoe…_

…

_Yes finally that stupid twerp is gone_

_Still here you know_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_

Hermione looked up from reading her book when she suddenly hear a scream "what the hells wrong with you? Cause of you I've now had ten years taken of my life!"

"Sorry... well at least its ten less year having you on the same planet as me" he said with a smirk growing on his face.

Hermione didn't even hear the rest of his sentence she was so taken back that he apologized

The train stopped and everyone got off. Hermione and Draco helped the prefects get the 1st years on the boats before heading for the carriage they had to take together. When they got to Hogwarts the sat down at there tables and waited for the sorting to end, McGonagall made a shot speech before everyone stated tucking in to their feast. When everyone had finished hermione and Draco made there way up to the common room not speeching a word to each other. When they got to the common room they went to there dorms and didn't come out till the next day


	3. surprises

Mysteries ways

Chapter 3 surprises

It's been a week since Draco and Hermione first moved in to the common room together, since they've moved in they have barely spoken Hermione spent most of her days in her room listening to alternative music and reading while Draco spent his time either in the Slytherin common room or in the heads common room in the living room. The heads common room was much like a small house it had one living room, a dinning room, two bedrooms, a small kitchen and a huge bathroom which was attached to both their bedrooms and the staircase yes that's right they have to sure a bathroom.

Hermione got up at 6:00am which was early for her she usually got up at about 7:00am she went in the bathroom and started brushing her teeth, she was only in girl boxers and a p.j top. Draco was in the shower when he heard the door open and close, he put a towel round his torso and got out. To his surprise when he got out Hermione was standing in front of the mirror brushing her teeth.

"Now Granger I didn't know you wanted to see me naked that badly" Draco said with a cheeky grin.

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin when she heard him, she hadn't noticed the sound of the water coming from the shower "do you really think I'd want to see YOU naked of all people you?" she said with a grin very similar to the one on Draco's face.

"well I cant blame you who wouldn't I mean look at me I've got girls falling at my feet everywhere I go" Draco answered then realized what Hermione was wearing and stared looking at her up and down cheeks going just a light shade of pink. _What are you doing you seen girls in less then that what's with the blushing get a grip!_

Hermione looked down at her self and the back at Draco "Yeah, your right look at you! I mean the only reason all the girls fall to your feet is that they fainted for seeing the ugliest face known to man" she said _you really should stop lying to your self he's one of the hottest guys in school _

_Ooh god not you again go away_

Draco looked slightly taken back be her sly comment but soon recovered with "yeah well you would know all about the meaning of ugly wouldn't you mud blood?"

That's it he's gotten to her know and before he could even say hippogriff he was hanging from the ceiling be his ankle "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you, what did you say?" she said her grin looked like that out of the chaser cat.

"Granger put me down NOW!" Draco screamed at the top of his voice

"Malfoy did you hear something?" Hermione said whilst letting out a small giggle.

"I mean it put me down!" Draco said while he felt the blood rushing to his head and trying to keep his towel from falling down.

"There I heard Malfoy had manners" Hermione said

"NOW!" he screamed yet again

"ok have it you're way" Hermione said walking to the door as soon as she opened it Draco fell straight to the ground on his head (A/N: I know Draco fan out there poor thing awwww)

"Granger you're dead" he said when she slammed the door behind her _I can't believe she did that who does she think she is how dare she do that to ME!_

_Who cared what she did? Did you see what she was wearing wow! She's gorgeous her legs, the way she got the perfect hour glass figure… _

What not that again where talking about granger she's anything but gorgeous and I still need to get her back what she's just done to me umm…

Hermione soon got ready and was on here way to breakfast. She had transfiguration first and didn't want to be late so she sat down and the Gryffindor table and eat two slices of toast before heading to class. Half way to class she was stopped be her best friend Ginny.

"Hey" Ginny said looking out of breath

"Hey, what's up with you? You look like you've just run the marathon" Hermione said trying to hide the slime that was appearing on her face.

"The what? Anyway I was looking for you and have ran half way round Hogwarts there's a party on in the Gryffindor common room tonight and seem as though one you're a Gryffindor and two you're my best mate I wanted to see if you were coming?" she spat out still trying to catch her breath.

"I didn't know there was a party and I have a lot of studying and h.w to do" Hermione said looking slightly disappointed.

"Well you know now and stuff the studying and the home work do it before and don't say you cant you're the smartest witch in the school you could finish it at diner, please?" Ginny said holding her hands together as if she were begging.

"I don't know, well I suppose one party can't do any harm, can it?" she said

"No of course not, cya" and that was it Ginny was half way down the corridor.

After Hermione had finished her classes for the day she went to the common room to finish her home work and get ready. When she got to the portrait she was asked for the password which happened to be "acid pops". When she got in she saw Draco sitting on the couch, she tried tip toeing past him since she new he'd have something planed out for her after what she did to him that morning.

"Trying to sneak off are we now Granger?" he said not moving from the couch.

"No I thought you were asleep I just didn't want to wake you" she lied "well anyway I'll be in my dorm if you want anything and then I'm heading to the Gryffindor common room so bye"

Draco got up and started to walk towards her "now now granger aren't you in a rush?" each word he says taking a small step closer to her while she took an equal step back "are you being a naughty girl sneaking around and I have a feeling your not going to the Gryffindork common room for a quite chat, are you?" he said while his smirk grew slightly bigger "maybe you would be in Slytherin if it wasn't for the fact you're a muggle-born"

Hermione hit a walk while trying to keep a good distance between her a Draco but he still kept on moving closer to her in till he had her trapped against the wall. "Malfoy what are you doing?"

"well, I wanna know what your up to and seem as though your not willing to give it to me I guess I'll have to take it from you" he whispered in he ear.

Hermione let out a small gasp as Draco leaned closer and whispered in her ear "what do you me"

Hermione's sentence was cut short be the mouth that was now consuming hers. She pushed him off while he was not expecting it he was quite easy to get off. Hermione whipped her lips with the back of her hand anger, shock and excitement all glowed in her eyes "what the hell do you think your doing?" every word she spook had enough venom to kill with the slightest drop

"Tell me you didn't enjoy that" Draco had since gained his balance and was leaning on the wall.

"What? I sure hell didn't" Hermione looked both angry and puzzled _liar you didn't what him to stop god he's a good kisser_

_I have… I… it did not I mean he's Malfoy my enemy the guy who taunted me for 7 year the guy who would go out of his way to make mine and all my friend life's hell, why would I enjoy his kiss after all he did to me?_

_I have a few things to mention 1 you don't have a boyfriend your single and its not up to your friends so stop worrying about what they think which I of course know you are! 2 maybe he's changed did you ever stop to think about that? 3 you'd enjoy it cause you secretly like him_

_Whatever I have no time to go off in my own world and thing right now I have a party to attend bye_

_Well its better then denying it I suppose I can leave you get on with your stuff_

"Well it's been nice have this conversation but I have to go get ready so bye" she said sickly sweet dripping with sarcasm

"This isn't over granger you'll give in sooner or later" Draco said brushing past her and walking to his dorm and closing the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Hermione muttered to her self before also walking to her dorm.

As soon Draco closed the door he let out I sigh while his smirk slid across his face _wow that was one of my top ten kisses and that's when she was fighting it who knows what she like when she kisses back I guess we'll have to find out wont we_

_What the only reason I kissed her was to get her back for this morning_

_Yeah keep telling your self that _

**_A/N hi i'm sorry it might not be to everyones like but i thought it would be good when i thought of it but when i wrote it it didnt come together as planned please comment good or bad i enjoy reading them_**

**_ thanks evilcrossedwithgood _**


	4. lets get this game started

Mysteries ways

A/N : i'd like to say i'm sorry this chapter took so long it was already writin on paper but i've been so busy i didnt have time to uplaod it i hope you like it please read and review

love goodcrossedwithevil xxx

Chapter 4 – let's get this game started

Hermione looked at her self in the mirror making sure she looked alright, she was wearing boot legged jeans with a slit in the left leg that reached the top of her thigh, a white blows and a black corset over it –which looked very stylish- black stilettos and a nacelles tie in black and white, her hair was strighted then put up in a high ponytail with a bights left on each side that had been curled. Satisfied with her look she snuck down stairs not wanting to have the same incident that happened little over an hour ago to repeat it's self. Thankfully he wasn't there; she let out a sigh of relief before heading to the Gryffindor common room. When she got there the party was in full throw, Ron and Harry we're dancing with other Gryffindor and …

"Hi" the redhead said handing her a glass of fire whiskey. Hermione was a little shocked to she her standing right in front of her since less then 3 minutes she was sure she saw her dancing with Harry.

"Hey" Hermione greeted her friend and drank the whiskey in one gulp. "Ish, that's got one hell of an after shot, coming to get another one?" she giggled and went in search of another glass of fire whiskey, which Ron had asked the help of his two elder brothers Fred and George to sneak in for him.

After a lot more fire whiskeys Hermione was dancing on the tables off the Gryffindor with Ginny. She had never felt like this before she didn't care what people thought of her she just wanted to have fun and didn't care about the rules.

"Oi you lot" Hermione almost screamed at the Graffindor's in the common room. When she figured she had everyone's attention, she continued "anyone up to a game of truth or dare or spin the bottle?" she said with a slight smirk holding an empty bottle of fire whiskey. Everyone cheered and Hermione tuck it as a yes so got off the table and went to stand in the circle that everyone had formed in one motion every one sat down. Seem as though the circle was so big they magically spun the bottle, the first people it landed on was Ginny and Ron.

"Ok this will be fun, truth or dare?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Dare" her brother said trying to look buff but really looking May I say it slightly scared of what was coming for him.

"Let see anyone in here gonna help me embarrass the hell out of my brother?" she said with an evil grin.

Everyone looked at each other and a hand flew up.

"I think we should make him run round the castle naked" he said with an equally evil grin.

"Hell no, and there I thought you where my best mate" Harry started sniggering when he heard the utter embarrassment in his best mates voice.

"Oh come on it's just a game?" Harry said still sniggering

"I agree with Harry I think it's a greet dare and its not like anyone in here hasn't seen what guys have!" Ginny said starting to snigger her self.

"N-n-no, wait when have you seen what guys have?" he said with anger running through his voice as he looked at her and Harry.

"Last year when you where coming out of the shower and I was coming into the bath room it still haunts me to this day" she said and every one went into fits of laughter, Ron's ears went scarlet but he finally gave in.

After about an hour Hermione had told them what was the most embarrassing thing she'd even done, who was the best snogger she had ever snogged, giving two lap dances, snogged Harry (which was very un comfortable not that he wasn't a good kisser far from it but he was like a brother to her so it was weird) and had to drink five shots of fire whiskey and a bottle of butter beer in less then 3 minutes. But yet again it was her turn and this time Ginny was the one daring her.

"Ok let me see what should we make you do?" Ginny said mostly to her self.

Two minutes later "aha I think you should dance round the circle three times like a nymph totally naked!" how she managed to keep a straight face while saying that confused Hermione slightly.

"I might be drunk but I'm not that drunk" Hermione said with a hiccup and got up out of the circle and made her way to the table where the booze was "shit" she muttered to her self. "I'm going for some more booze" but since she left the circle they had already started on someone else _well I'll go get some booze anyway before they remember I have a dare to do ha-ha ok where will you find booze…_and off she went for her quest for booze. On the other side of Hogwarts a sertian Slytherin was on his way out of the Slytherin common room, Draco had spent most of the night talking to Blaise about anything and everything. On his way back to the heads common room he heard a noise like someone singing? We followed the noise and was shocked when…

"Granger?" he said looking at the girl on the floor singing some sort of muggle song he assumed

"What" hiccup "do you-u-u want?" she said in a very drunken tone.

Draco helped Hermione up and thought to him self _what am I going to do with you_

_I don't know but man does she look cute when she's drunk_

_Yeah she does wait I didn't just think that_

"I think it's me who should be asking you that question" he said sniggering "what have you gotten your self into so much for the bookworm, never break a rule, stick be the book granger ha?"

"What do you care? and for your information I needed to get some more fire whiskey" she said holding the half bottle of fire whiskey in the air.

"What happened to the other half of the fire whiskey?" Draco said totally ignoring her question.

Hermione started giggling "well you see… I kinda drank it" she said starting to take the lid off the fire whiskey for another swig

"Ok I think you've had enough" Draco said while helping Hermione up and taking the bottle out of her hand.

"n-n-n-n-no give" hiccup "back the" hiccup "fire whiskey" hiccup "NOW!" she said trying to reach for the fire whiskey out of Draco's hand.

"Shhhh your gonna wake the entire school up keep shouting like that" he said just above a whisper so she could hear him.

"I don't care I want the fire whiskey" till trying to jump for the whiskey in Draco's hand until … **bang **_okay that looked like it hurt I'm not goin anywhere ok think what can I do to make her come back to the heads common room think…_

"Ok if I give you the fire whiskey will you come back to the common room **QUITLY!!**" Draco asked her

"Yes if you give me the fire whiskey" she didn't care where she went she just wanted the fire whiskey.

"Yes ok I get it you want the fire whiskey here" he handed her the fire whiskey while helping her up again. After ten minutes of walking they only got round two corridors Hermione kept swaying from wall to wall which was making them take twice as long, Draco had had enough and grabbed Hermione and held her in a bridal positions.

"What on earth do you think you doing put me down!!" Hermione screamed in his ear.

"WOMAN… no, trust me I want drop you" Draco said while trying to rub his ear.

"Ha trust you, you of all people!" she said still trying to get out of his grip.

Another 5 minutes and Draco realized she wasn't struggling or screaming, he looked down at her and she was fast asleep. He noticed how well she fitted in his arms, she wasn't too big or too heavy and she wasn't too small or to light she was perfect. He walked through the common room portrait and realized where she going to sleep he knew for a fact that she locked her door when she wasn't in the common room (he'd tried to sneak in a few nights ago) and he couldn't let her sleep on the coach as covetable as it was it was no where for a lady to sleep there was only one thing for it, his bedroom. He walked up the stairs and opened the door he pulled the covers off his bed and laid her on it then he covered her up with the covers. After that he got some extra covers from the cupboard and go down stairs, he laid the covers on the coach and lay down._ Did you see what she was wearing she looked hot but then when she was in your arms she was perfect she was just looked like angel wow…_

_No I'm not gonna lie she's a good looking gal but she not the best looking gal in school._

_Maybe but she's the best for you…_

_No come on Hermione good for me who are you kidding?_

_When did you start calling her Hermione?_

_I didn't_

_Yes you did _

_No I didn't_

All his thoughts ran through his mind before he was also fast asleep.


	5. giving in to the unthinkable

Mysteries ways

**A/N: ok well i'm starting school again so chapters will take longer then they used to a max of a week but i asure you a will not stop writing btw way please review cause they came me happy : ) !!! thank you oh also i'd like to thank the authors of all the stories i've read they've help me know what and what not to write and how to place scence so thank you for that i hope you like my fanfic **

**love evilcrossedwithgood**

Chapter 5 - giving in to the unthinkable

Hermione woke up to what she thought was her lovely silk sheet bed, she opened on eye lazily and closed it again suddenly both her eyes flung open and she sat up which she soon regretted. Not only was she in someone else's bedroom she had a pounding head ache. She got up and made her way to the door when she opened it she realized she was in the common room and then it hit her _oh no…! please tell me I didn't do anything with Malfoy last night the last thing I remember is going to get some more fire whiskey and then its all a blur… oh god what have I done he'll never let me live it down if anything happened between us last night_ she walked to the couch and found Draco curled up on the sofa fast asleep. Part of her didn't want to wake him we looked so angelic his hair was slightly messy and falling into his eyes, he looked so innocent shame she her fury has taking over that thought and soon she'd wake him and she knew all to well what a foul loathsome evil cockroach that passes as a human being he was.

"MALFOY!" she screamed.

Well that woke him up but he didn't seem to hear the pure hate in her voice "yes granger how may I be of accidents" he said in his most innocent voice possible for a Malfoy.

"Yes you can why the hell did I wake up in your bed this morning!" she said still glaring at him.

"ah you see granger I was in bed reading and there was a knock on my door I opened it to find you, you came to me almost begging for me to take you right there and then I was only happy to oblige" he said with his signature smirk.

"The only world that would ever happen is in your world, because I have more class then to lower my self to going out with you, now what happened?"

"Is that so then how come you went out with weasel?"

"Leave him out of this he's ten times the guy you'll ever be!"

"yeah whatever anyway back to last night I found you drunk in the corridor so I brought you back here before you got us both in trouble!" Draco said in a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh…"

"Oh? Not so smug are we now granger and here I thought you had manners don't I even get a thank you?"

"Fine thank you" she said and the muttered under her breath "you two face I'm better then everyone else ferret face"

"listen I was thinking we try to get along I mean we've got the rest of the year top live with each other the lest we could do is be civil" Draco said after a long silence he thought it best to at least try to act civil before they ended up in detention or worse Azkaban cause one has killed the other.

Hermione had gone into the kitchen and made her self a coffee in the silence and started choking on the coffee when she heard what Draco came out with "you feeling ok Malfoy" she spat while she went to check his head for a fever.

"I'm fine" he said swatting her hand away.

"I'm sorry but can you blame me the mighty Malfoy pure blood Slytherin prince suggesting to be civil with the mud blood granger Gryffindor princess" she said in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"Yeah well I am so is it a yes or a no?"

"I'll be civil with you if you call Harry and Ron be there real names or at least there real surnames and I won't ask you to be civil but I will say stop teasing them deal?"

"Erm let me think about that NO, could you imagine me doing that I'd lose my reputation"

"What for being an arrogant stuck up spoiled brat not to mention daddy's boy you wouldn't want that would you?"

Draco glared at her _I'm not daddy's boy_ he thought and then he did something most unusual for a Malfoy "FINE, DEAL!!!" he gave in.

Hermione smirked at him before turning on her heals and heading to her dorm. It was a Saturday and she didn't have much to do today she planed on finishing her h.w and doing some studying and reading in the library.

Draco decided he wanted a walk round Hogwarts to clear his head _what if I did like her this is granger we're talking about she'd never even think about going out with me never mind actually doing it!_

_You can't be sure of that! And try to be friendly to her be her mate see how it goes…_

_Hello I've tortured her for as long as I've know her I don't think me giving a few friendly words and gestures will make up for that!_

_Yeah well that's your own daft fucking fault for being a stuck up prat isn't it? No it won't make up for what you've done in the past like trying to make her life a living hell tormenting her friends …_

_Ok stop now I get it!_

_Yes well I was only trying to make a point if you do want her which I think you do show her you've changed_

_Well I never said I wanted her that bad _

_You didn't have to_

_It would be a challenge capturing the heart of the famous know-it-all Gryffindor princess _

_You and I both know it's more then that _


	6. civil

Mysteries ways

**A/N: hey sorry takin so long but like i said school i'm really busy i'm sorry about spelling mistakes but just deal with them i know i've got them but hey i'm not perfect i hope you enjoy this one and the next one will be really funny it'll be good i hope you like it REVIEW PLEASE!!! ok g2g cya soon**

Chapter 6 civil

"ok granger I know I said we should be civil but if you don't get out of this bath room I am one going to blast this door of its hinges and two come throttle you!" Draco shouted from the other said of the bathroom door. It had been over a week since they agreed on being civil everything was going swimmingly, they had even spent a few nights just sitting in front of the fire talking till early hours in the morning. He enjoyed the time he spent with Hermione she was a very interesting person and they never ran out of stuff to talk to.

The door clicked and Hermione came out just rapt in a towel "keep you hair on, god we've got two hours how long could it possibly take you to get ready?"

_Wow she looks great the way her hair falls onto her shoulders dripping wet it's a good look for her._

_Ok when I said I liked her didn't mean I need you talking about her every 2 minutes I know I have eyes! _

"Just cause your friend just put on whatever they can find doesn't mean all guys do!"

"Oh you big girl's blows and then guy say girls take long to get ready!" Hermione said thoroughly amused.

"yeah well, wait I'm not a girls blows!" looking pretty confused at this point _what the hell is a girls blows I mean I know what it is but what does it mean when you call someone that…_

"Yeah ok whatever you say" Hermione said while turning on her heels and walking in to her dorm.

After Draco had finished from the bathroom which may I add was only 15 minutes before class started. After double potions he had the rest of the day free, so he and Zabini went to the lake for a walk. They hadn't really spoken since they got back to school so decided to catch up on what the others been up to. Hermione had had five classes to attend today and then she also had the rest of the day free. She had planned to hang out with Ron and Harry then do some studying. But after spending an hour with Ron and Harry she went to the heads common room to start her studying when she remembered that she had lent Draco a book which she really need to use and she didn't know where he put it so she went to look for him. After searching most of the school she thought of looking in the grounds and there he was in all his glory leaning against a tree by the lake talk to Zabini. Hermione had never really talked to Zabini, she knew he was a Slytherin and Draco's best mate as he stated a few day ago when they where talking one night but apart from that she didn't really know what her fellow class mate was like. He never called her names or tormented her like the other Slytherin's or Draco used to for that matter and he was third after Hermione in almost every class (Hermione was first of course Draco was second and Blaise was third) so he was very inelegant she guessed. She walked over to them still think about the mysterious Slytherin, he was very much like Draco closed off and mysterious and dare she say very good looking.

"Hey Malfoy may I have a word?" she asked politely.

Draco jumped back he had not seen her come next to him and was slightly startled "good you scared me! Don't do that!" at this Zabini burst out laughing, and Draco steered daggers at his friend.

"I'm sorry how rude of me I'm Blaise, Blaise Zabini and you are the famous Hermione granger, correct? The girl I've been trying to pass in almost every class" he said with smirk very similar to that of his friend.

"Well I'd introduce my self but I see I have no need, pleasure to meet you" she said holding out a hand for him to shake.

"No miss granger the pleasures mine" he said while taking her hand and kissing it ever so slightly.

_Sap! _Draco thought "ok well now you two have met you wanted something Hermione?"

"Oh yes you know that book I lent you? Well I was wondering if I may have it back just for today I'm doing an assay and I need some information from it, that's if you don't mind?" she said turning to Draco.

"Emmm let me think where did I put it? Ah here you go!" he said looking through her bag.

"Thanks cya later" she said turning to both the boys before leaving.

"Yeah cya" they both said. As she walked away Draco turned to Blaise who was still watching the Gryffindor walking back into the castle and said "I though you hated her?"

"Who me?" Blaise said with a hint of innocents "correction you hated her I never said I disliked her I don't go by the stupid blood thing she's a very intelligent, beautiful young lady. That reminds me what's happened between you two?"

"Em nothing we've decided to be civil seem as though we've gat the nest of the year to live together!"

That evening after finishing her studying Hermione went down stairs to find Draco and Blaise laughing there heads off on the couch. Hermione didn't know why she went down stairs she wasn't hungry or thirsting and she was tired and wasn't planning on spending the whole night talking to Draco she just felt a pull towards the common room so she followed it. She just stood their for a few minutes just steering at them, they hadn't noticed her so she just watched them. She had never seen the two Slytherin just having a laugh and not hurting someone's feelings in the processes. After ten minutes or so Blaise felt a pair of eyes on him, when he looked round he saw Hermione looking into space in his and Draco's direction.

"Hey, Hermione do you want to join us?" Blaise asked with a smile

Draco looked at Blaise in confusing then turned around and looked at Hermione "oh hi 'mione"

They sat down and decided to play 21 after half an hour of Hermione explaining what 21 was.


	7. twenty one

Mysteries ways

**A/N: ok i know lately my chapters have been pritty borin but if you stick with it you'll be glade you did oh and just in case you dont know i love reviews i really do cya soon bye hope you like let me know what you think and if you want something to happen in the next chapters bye xxx**

Chapter 7 twenty-one

Draco, Blaise and Hermione all sitting on the sofa and playing 21, it was Draco's who had to ask something first.

"Ok let me see…" pondered Draco

"Hurry up I mean how long does it take to think of a question?" Blaise asked

"I GOT IT!" shouted Draco

"Ok-ok-ok… how far have you been with…"

"Who?" asked Blaise and Hermione simultaneously

"R…on" said Draco

"I'm not telling you that" Blaise said in a girly voice

Hermione and Draco looked at each other then turned to Blaise.

"Don't look at me like that!" still in his impression of a girly girl "ok fine I'll tell you… but… well I've only… sno…ged him" he said

Hermione burst out laughing and an eww noise was heard on Draco's behalf imbetween fits of laughter.

"What?" Squealed Blaise "I love him!"

This just made them laugh even harder; Hermione was affected be the laughing the most. She fell off the sofa pulling Blaise with down with her (you see all three we're on the same sofa and Hermione was in the middle of the two Slytherin (A/N; lucky her!!!). she stopped laughing and was now looking into Blaise's indigo Colour eyes. They we're locked on each others eyes. Blaise started to lean in slowly when Draco said "ok, just to make sure you we're joking?" something had hit Draco hard he felt upset yet furious all of a sudden.

_What was that _he thought but he ignored it.

Blaise got off Hermione and helped her up.

"Of course I was joking just cause I said I didn't mind the guy doesn't mean I'm GAY! I haven't even spoken to him, well not properly"

"Oh good!" Draco said obviously relived at the thought. "Well any way what about you 'mione?"

Hermione was still thinking about the incident that happened a mere 5 minutes ago.

_Isn't me or was he making a move on me?_

_No he was making a move on you_

_But I never knew he thought of me like that?_

_Well now you do I say go for it!_

_What? No he Slytherin!_

_So? He's not like the rest of them he's nice come on please for me_

_I mean I didn't even stop him and his eyes… wow those eyes a deep sea so beautiful and his body on mean…_

_Ok I'm gonna stop you there you do know I'm still here right?_

_Yes unfortunately _

_But I thought you loved me?_

_Yeah right anyway even if I wanted to go for him which may I add I don't I'm not sure if he was making a move so I'd look like a right prat_

_Ok yeah what ever well I've told you what I think you should do now it's up to you!_

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Draco ask her something. When she registered what Draco had just asked her she flushed bright red I swear if you put her next to a crate of tomatoes you wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"I'm not answering that! You can't… ask me… that!" with a look of pure shock and horror on her face which Draco and Blaise found rather funny sh…

"Yes I can you said you can ask anything and I'm asking this" Draco said smugly

"I'm not sure about this" she mumbled to her self "ok emm… no I'm not gonna tell you's"

"Why" pouted Blaise and Draco "we want to know"

"NO, you may want to know but I'm not going to tell you" she said

"But why?" said Draco

"Cause I said NO!" Hermione stated

"But why?" this time it was Blaise who asked.

"Cuz"

"Oh fine… boro" said Draco

However Blaise wasn't goin to give up on her that easily. He moved closer to her while putting his on her thigh and lowering his head to her ear.

"You know you really want to tell me" he whispered in her ear with a husky voice.

His hot breath on her neck tickled slightly and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

She turned to face him and said "no" it was suppose to sound strong and powerful but instead turned out to be a mere whisper. When she had turned to face him her nose was only a couple of inches from his. She was once again court in his eyes, so beautiful… she regained her power and turned again and said "well who's turn is it now?"

Once again that strange feeling had risen in Draco, when he saw his best mates hand on Hermione thigh and his whisper in her ear it made him want to explode.

_What's happening to me…?_

Blaise had started to take a fancy to the head girl she was smart, witty definitely knew how to put people in there place, she was also funny had a beautiful laugh which she used on most of his jokes and sarcastic weird moments. She had everything intellect, beauty and a great personality once you got to know her slightly.

The night continued and although Hermione had been tried earlier she was fine now. They had asked loads of questions (A/N: I'll leave this to you, you can think of everything and anything depending on what kind of person you are) and Hermione had eventually had to answer earlier questions. Now they where on "which teacher would you shag?"

"What out of everyone here that's gross more then half of them are old enough to be my great grandmother" protested Draco.

"Has to be… McGonagall" said Blaise

"I meant seriously" said Hermione

"you take the fun out of everything… ok… erm… let me see… aha… yes…SNAPE!" Blaise all but shouted.

Hermione once again was laughing her head off and Draco just steered at him until.

"You know Blaise mate your starting to scare me first Weasley, then potter the-boy-who-wouldn't-die" at this Hermione glared at him.

"ok fine potter the-boy who-lived" Draco said each word dripping with sarcasm then he continued "then pansy, McGonagall and NOW SNAPE (they had asked furious questions and each one Blaise had given a sarcastic answer to until finally letting the truth spill) I think you need help!" he stated

"Ok fine I would not shag any of the teachers I know" Blaise announced

They had had a fun night and had learnt a lot of… interesting things about each other. Blaise stayed the night in the heads common room cause be the time they had finish it was 3am and he was to tried to get up and walk to his own common room.


	8. the unknown

**(A:N READ i'm so sorry its taken me so long to add another chapter but i had a very bad writers bloke this is a small chapter and i'm have way through the next which should be the longest yet please do r&r and stick with it and wait cause i've got secret turning which some might not be expecting ok well cya soon and dont for get REVIEW PLEASE!!)**

Chapter 8 the unknown

Another week had gone by since they started their last year at Hogwarts. Hermione had certainly changed not only in the physical senesce but also in the spiritual way as well. Her and Blaise we're getting on well and if she wasn't hanging-out with Harry and Ron or studying then she'd usually be hanging out with Blaise and sometimes Draco would join them, Hermione liked it when she was in the company of Blaise he was a really nice guy, cheeky, funny, cocky she'd admit but he really knew how to make her laugh and she liked that about him. For some reason unknown to Hermione Draco didn't seem to like it when she was hanging out with Blaise she might of thought he disliked her hanging out with Blaise more then he disliked her hanging out with Harry and Ron if she didn't know him better. _No that can't be right… is it…? No it couldn't be he doesn't think of me like that! It can't be surely…? But what if it was?_ Hermione blew that thought out of her mind when she decided with her self that the thought is impossible. Hermione had a lot on her plate for the next few weeks, Hogwarts was holding a Halloween ball and of course with her being head girl she'd be the one arranging the whole thing (well ok not the whole thing she would get help from the prefects and Draco but still) with studying for her exams, socializing and seem as though they where seventh years they get a week off where they get to go home and chill for a week before the ball, things wear going to be a little though. So that meant she only had two weeks to sort things out_ just great!!!_ But she didn't spend all her time studying or fusing on all her problems for once Hermione chilled and had fun and to everyone's surprise she was enjoying her self in the process. She often wondered why she spent so much time a bookworm when she could be the free willed wild child that she rarely let out, it had always been there waiting to be let out but never found the chance, that was up until now. She got up out of bed and went into the bathroom. she didn't often have the time to just spend time thinking and when she did it could be hours before she left that state. Sometime if she needed a breather from life she'd always go to the astronomy tower, she'd been going there since she found it in her first year before she became friends with Harry and Ron. But nowadays she often found herself in her dream like state she'd just kinda dose off if you could call it that? After having a long freezing cold shower she brushed her hair got dressed did her make up and left.

In the meantime Draco was in his dorm passing up and down the length of his room._ What am I going to do how am I gonna ask her?_ Draco had been planning to ask Hermione to the ball he might as well start somewhere? But he never found her by her self if she wasn't with the boy-who-wouldn't-die and his side kick she was with Blaise and even when she was studying more then half the time Blaise would accompany her._ For god sake was the woman never on her own?_ He ran through his thoughts thinking of a way to get her on her own never mind ask her he still hadn't figured out what he was goin to say._ Why has everything got to work out so darn difficult!!! Argh why would she go with me anyway?_

_Cause you're a charming, dashing and intelligent young gentleman maybe?_

Draco's two voices (A: N which I have decided on calling his conscious and subconscious) had actually started to get along (A: N can you believe it: O)

_Hermione's right your ego is way to big for one person!_

_What can I say I notice and appreciate myself?!?!_

_Okay…_

_So you goin to ask her?_

_Yes_

_When?_

_Haven't got a clue_

_Nice one mate!!! And to think were one in the same?!?!_

He argued with him self for another half hour before he had decided todays the day I'm gonna ask her (A:N I'll let you wait and see what happens hahaha). He went and had a shower got dressed and headed for breakfast.

Blaise on the other hand had only just got up. He'd spent most of his night thinking, running over things in his head. He ran his hands through his slick jet black her before actually getting out of bed. Blaise didn't take long to get ready and there for only had to wake up an hour before class, 15 mins to get ready 45 mins for eating breakfast. Unlike most Slytherin Blaise didn't think of him self at a higher level then others well not all the time. He and Draco had been friends since the young age of 5. They were very different yet very alike, that's probably why they got along so well. After getting dressed Blaise still had 7 mins left until he needed to meet Draco at breakfast so he decided he'd write in he's journal, yes Blaise Zabini one of the two Slytherin princes kept a journal.

The past few days have been different. I often find myself thinking of Hermione, she's a really interesting person and really good for company sometimes. Although Draco came second in almost all his exams he rarely likes to discus subjects or the future for a matter of fact, Draco's the kind of person who lives for today and waits to see what tomorrow brings which I admire him for. Unlike him I always find my self wondering what the future will bring and that's why I think is one of the reasons I like Hermione's company, she often talks about how she wishes to become a healer or a lawyer she says she wants to give something to the world help in her own way. Me? I'm not sure what I want to be really. I like the idea of being an Auror, I know shock horror a Slytherin thinking of becoming an Auror. My father always wanted me to become a death eater but I don't know I just… I don't know… I probably will end up becoming a death eater fighting against the very person I wished I could be. For some reason I find Hermione bringing out the person I only wished I could be and I like that when I'm with her I feel like I can truly be me. Yes Draco is my best mate but I feel slightly reserved on showing him a different part of me the part people rarely see the part I've been made to hide. I do feel like I can show him that part and I do but I feel as if I've got to be careful of how much I show him. With Hermione I don't worry about that to be honest I wish I could spend every day of every hour with her and to feel that freedom. 

After looking over what he wrote he made his way to the great hall.


	9. dates

Chapter 9 dates

Ron, Harry and Ginny walked down for breakfast together.

"So who you gonna ask to the ball, Harry?" Ron asked totally forgetting his sister was there and that Harry and Ginny had been going out ever since the war ended.

"Me I should hope!" Ginny said glaring at her brother for asking such a thing.

"Well… actually I was thinking of asking Shannon, you know that girl from Slytherin she'd look alright on my arm don't you think Ron?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Ron was trying his damn deist not to burst out laughing and as for Ginny well she looked like she was about to explode didn't look like she took the joke very well. A few minutes later her facial expression softened as she punched Harry on the arm play fully.

"Oww" Harry said with a fake expression of pain on his face as he rubbed his arm to add to the scene "that hurt!" he pouted.

"Shame" Ginny said now with a fake look of concern.

Harry looked at her and smiled if you could call it a smile it was more of a cheeky grin "what about you Ron? Who you asking to the ball?"

Ron's ears turned beetroot red as he said little above a whisper "well I was kinda thinking… of asking… Luna…"

Harry just smiled at his friend he knew Ron had liked Luna Lovegood for a while now but didn't know how to ask her out. It was quiet funny actually watching him mumble and turn red when Luna came into a room or came into conversation for a matter of fact. Harry was glade that his friend finally got the guts to ask her out. The three carried on making their way to the great hall. As they entered they soon found Hermione already at the table with a book in one hand and her goblet of pumpkin juice in the other.

"Hey" Ginny said as she sat in front of her.

"Oh hi gin, Harry, Ron" she said whilst putting her book in her shoulder bag.

Harry and Ron sat either side of Hermione and started filling their plates with food. The four friend where invoked in conversation when two Slytherin entered the great hall. Draco and Blaise both snuck glances at Hermione while the other wasn't looking before heading for the Slytherin table. They sat down in their usual spot with Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle. Soon the whole hall was buzzing with students as they ate breakfast before class started.

Hermione had three classes before lunch which where transfiguration and double potions which all happened to be with the Slytherin.

Classes went off with out a hitch well apart from Neville momentarily turning into a baboon in potions, but apart from that everything was normal. After the end of the last potions lesson Hermione had met Ginny and was now heading to lunch. Harry and Ron had decided to go play about on their broom while neither of them we're all that hungry. So it looked like it would just be Ginny and Hermione. Hermione liked Ginny and often spent time with her; although Ginny was a year younger then Hermione she was almost just as mature.

"So how's life been treating you lately?" Ginny questioned

"Not bad not bad you?"

"I'm doing great nothing to exciting happened though" Ginny says

"Good good, take it your going to the dance with Harry?" Hermione asked slyly

"Now how did you guess?" Ginny joked. Hermione had almost always known of her crush on Harry and brought it up when ever she could, for some reason Ginny still blushed when Hermione talked about Harry, after been going out with him over 4 months you'd think it would of passed but Ginny still couldn't get over the fact that the famous Harry potter former boy-who-lived and now the-boy-who-kicked-Voldamourts-ass-in-the-finale-battle had chosen her I mean don't get me wrong she knew she was just as worthy as any other girl to go out with him it just the fact that she's the girl he wants.

"ah well you see I've figured out my new found power I'm… physic and am training to be Trelawney's sidekick" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh have you?" Ginny laughed. As much as people thought Hermione was a total bookworm study freak she did have a humorous side and was a very interestingly fun person to hang out with.

"Ok well anyway if you don't want to believe me its up to you" she pouted "my powers are telling me to walk this WAY!" Hermione screamed the last part grabbing Ginny's hand and running through the halls. She was the head girl and knew she should be giving a good example but who cares she was having fun and if that meant running round Hogwarts that's what she was going to do.

"Where are you taking me" Ginny half giggled half screamed.

"You'll have to wait and see"

They turned a few corners and then jolted to a stop out side the great hall.

"What are you doin?" Ginny whispered.

"This" Hermione whispered back.

And with that Hermione burst into the great hall makin sure every person noticed her. All heads turned to see her and Ginny who was trying her damnest to hide behind her older apparently insane friend. McGonagall sniffled her laugh as the head girl held her head so high that she appeared to be challenging a giraffe while Ginny Weasley was now trying to hid by putting her hair in front of her face but with that hair who couldn't notice her, although she should have been furious she just couldn't and at that very moment you could see Dumbledore twinkled glint in her eye. Draco and Blaise swooped looks and smirks before continuing with there conversation. Hermione carried on dragging Ginny until she found Neville and Dean and sat opposite them. Nothing really happened at lunch apart from getting glances every now and then. Ginny had finally got over the shook or embarrassment which ever way you prefer to put it and was having a conversation with Neville and Hermione about everything and anything. After lunch Hermione had three periods before having her last class of the day, herbology. She said her good byes to Ginny who now had charms as she left the great hall. She walked through the halls and into the grounds; she walked round and then headed to the black lake. She made sure no one was watching and then carried on walking. She went through the forbidden forest and left she came across an opening with a single tree standing alone next to the lake. As far as she knew she was the only person who knew about this place she loved to come here and read it was always so peaceful so beautiful. She got out her latest book and sat in the cove of the tree, got out her ipod and started reading. She spent one whole period their and had gone half way through a 600 page book (period was only about 45 mins long.) she got up and walked back to Hogwarts. She needed to find some information for her potions lesson before she met Harry and Ron. So she soon found her self in her third home as some people would have called it the library. She knew the library like the back of her hand so it didn't take her long to find the books she would be needing. She found her favorite corner in the library and started her work. It only took her half off her 2nd period to get the information she needed and finish her asa so she went to find Harry and Ron. She packed her stuff and left the library. On her way to the Gryffindor common room she spots Draco. She waves to him to be polite and he starts heading over.

"Hey"

"Hi, where you heading?"

"Me? Oh I'm meetin Harry and Ron what you up to?"

"I'm not doing anything so what would you say to me escorting you to the Gryffindor common room I presume?"

"You presume right and yes you may escort" Hermione giggled.

They walked for a few minutes in an uncomfortable silence until Draco broke the silence.

"So Hermione…?"

"Humm"

"I was… erm kinda… wondering…"

"Just spit it out!" _I wonder what it is he seems to be kinda shy round me hell he's not shy around everyone let alone me nah I must imagining things_

"_Well it's just…"_

"_Hey Hermione we were just comin to look for you"_

Hermione turned around towards the voice, it was Harry and Ron, Draco swore under his breath _they always have the perfect timing don't they! Argh!!!_

"Oh hi Ron, Harry. Draco here was just escorting me to the Gryffindor common room"

"Oh was he now oh well we can take over Malfoy"

Draco just glared at the two until biding Hermione goodbye. He'd have to wait for another moment to ask her. _The day I'm willing to ask her out and I can't find her alone, I think the world just wants to make this difficult for me._

Hermione loved spending time with her two best friends and only wish could spend every living minute with them. Ok well not every living minute but she still wish she could spend more time with them then she did. After Draco left them they walked up to the Gryffindor common room. It had been quite awhile since she'd been in there, and she'd missed it. She missed waking up with her friend and sitting and talking or studying together before they went to bed. But she supposed she needed her independence. When she left school for _**good**_ at the end of this year she wouldn't have her friends with her she'd be alone starting a job. So really it was away to prepare herself for the future…

They sat round the fire at first it was just Harry, Hermione and Ron but soon Ginny, Neville, Dean and the rest off their Gryffindor friends joined them. They sat there and remembered their memories of their past years at Hogwarts and what they would do after they finished school.

"yeah you lot are all goin to be living in your own house, be of age, and start your careers while I have to spend another year here without any of you" Ginny said.

"You've got other friends" said Harry trying to cheer her up.

"That's not the point" she replayed

"We'll there's nothing we can do is there" this time it was Ron who spoke.

"You could ask McGonagall if you repeat a year" Ginny smiled.

"NO WAY IN HELL" he told his sister

"I thought you'd say that well you can't blame a girl for trying"

At this they all laughed it was truly funny, if you he face you would have laughed as well as Ron hadn't taking well to the idea of asking McGonagall to stay another year Ginny stuck tong out, pouted before grinning on her last remark. It was soon time for the prefects meeting so Ron, Hermione and Ginny bid their goodbyes to everyone before heading off. The prefects meeting went swimmingly that had talked about the ball and had gotten most of it sorted which meant it wasn't going to be as hard as she thought it was, even the Slytherin where being helpful well Blaise was Pansy would huff and puff every now and then but even that was better then the usual of her just ignoring everything Hermione said however if Draco where to tell her to jump pansy would no doubt ask how high. But oh well. After the prefect meeting was over Draco had to talk to one of the prefects so we told Hermione to head to the heads and he'd be their later when she'd offered if he'd like her to wait for him. Hermione was almost at the portrait when she felt a strong hand grab her shoulder; she spun round and was almost knocked flat on her back when she saw who it was…

"Blaise?"

"Yeah… hi Hermione" he said breathlessly.

"Are you alright what are you doin here?"

"Yes I'm fine … and I … was going to… to talk to… you after the…the prefects meeting… but you'd already left" he said still slightly breathless and stopped in mid speech to take a quick breath before carrying on

"Oh well then what did you want to talk about" Hermione smiled.

"I was kinda wondering ifyou'dliketogooutwithmeandbemydatefortheball" he said in a rush but Hermione still got what he had said.

First she looked shocked and then she smiled at him "erm…" but she didn't get to finish.

"Oh I understand it was stupid of me to ask" he said while lowering his head and turning to walk away but Hermione grabbed his wrists

"If you would have let me finished then you would have heard that yes I'd like to go out with you and it would be a pleasure to attend the ball with you"

"Oh"

"Yes oh"

"Well what about a date tomorrow, lunch if you're free?"

_He soon recovered from being shy didn't he _Hermione smiled to her self "sounds good to me meet me in front of the great hall at lunch"

"Yeah"

"So where you planning on taking me" she smirked

"You'll have to wait and see wont you" he smirked back

"Oh ok then I'll cya tomorrow"

"Ok" before he left he placed a small kiss on Hermione's check

But neither of them knew that they weren't alone and their conversation hadn't been privet for in the shadows silver eyes watched them.

After Draco had finished talking to Wayne the Ravenclaws prefect he had taken the short cut back to the heads common room he figured he would ask Hermione when they were in the common room. On his way there he heard two voices.

"Blaise?" _was that Hermione?_

"Yeah… hi Hermione" _what was Blaise doing up here its 15 minutes to curfew?_

"Are you alright what are you doin here?"

"Yes I'm fine … and I … was going to… to talk to… you after the…the prefects meeting… but you'd already left" _I wonder what he wants to talk to Hermione about at this time of night_ he didn't have to wait long as Hermione asked him what he wanted to talk to her about

"Oh well then what did you want to talk about".

"I was kinda wondering ifyou'dliketogooutwithmeandbemydatefortheball" _what? _Draco didn't quiet catch what his friend had said.

"Erm…"

"Oh I understand it was stupid of me to ask" _ok now I'm confused what the hell are they talking about?_

"If you would have let me finished then you would have heard that yes I'd like to go out with you and it would be a pleasure to attend the ball with you" _WHAT!!! What the fuck is Blaise playing at I'm suppose to be askin that question _and then it hit him she had said yes and Draco felt as if his heart was to be ripped from his chest any moment now

"Oh"

"Yes oh"

"Well what about a date tomorrow, lunch if you're free?"

"Sounds good to me meet me in front of the great hall at lunch"

"Yeah"

"So where you planning on taking me"

"You'll have to wait and see wont you"

"Oh ok then I'll cya tomorrow"

"Ok" as he placed a small kiss on Hermione's check Draco fought the urge to walk over and punch his lights out; one thought went through his mind.

_MINE!!!_

Hermione went straight up to her room after talking to Blaise. She was happy he had asked her he was a nice, funny, and may she add very handsome and their was no one else she'd like more to be going to the ball with.

_Except one_

_Yeah well he didn't ask did he?_

_He might have asked you don't get6 me wrong Blaise is great but you sure you want to go out with him?_

_No he wouldn't have asked me cause Draco is to stubborn and big headed to risk his reputation and yes I'm positive Blaise is the one I want to go out with._

_Ok if you say so I won't try and stop you_

_Good _

And with that Hermione fell asleep with dreams of platinum blonde and charcoal black

(A/N: sorry it's taken so long to put up but I lost the paper with all the points on it plus my internet connection was low so what do you think? I'll take any comments, I have a plan for the story got I'll still take ideas and try to add some of your thoughts into it anyway please, please, PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPYJ)


	10. strange behavior and preparations

A/N: i was planing on this chapter being a lot longer but i decided to cut it in half so theres more to come i finaly made it to chapter 10 yeah anyway if anyones interested i've wrote another story the thin lines between love and hate anyway please R&R let me know what you think i'm sorry if i'm takin long to write mysteries ways chapters but they seem to take longer and i lot more effort but anyway stick with it

love ya all thanks for readin

Chapter 10 strange behavior and preparations

The next day Hermione was still in bed fast asleep, light filled the room from the early sunshine. As she slowly started to wake and open her eyes she smiled to herself today she had her date with Blaise. She got up and walked out of her room towards the bathroom. As she opened the door and walked in and saw Draco. He looked _terrible_ like he hadn't had a lot of sleep and that something was troubling him. He had bags under his eyes and he looked even paler then usual if that was even possible.

"Hi" she finally said

"Hey" he answered his voice was just audible

"Draco are you alright"

"I'm perfectly fine" he said sourly still not looking at her, he walked to his door but just before he closed the door their eyes met for just a few seconds but that's all Hermione needed to see the sadness in his eyes.

_What happened to you Draco…?_

Draco hadn't had a lot of sleep last night he tossed and turn. His mind kept on wondering to a certain Gryffindor and then it would go to the memory of her sliding away when she was so nearly in his grasp how had this happened was karma coming back to bit him in the ass? What would he do now try win her over go back to insulting and hating, no he couldn't go back to hating her seem as though he never really did it was just the way he was brought up he was never taught any better and he couldn't insult her as much as he wanted her to be with him if she wasn't with him he still wanted her to be happy no matter what, he did know what this feeling was he never felt anything like it like acid was slowly but surely eating away at his heart. And not only did he have to deal with the Hermione situation what he going to do with Blaise? Blaise had been through a lot in his life and had a tough time he'd had much more to deal with then Draco although he also had a hard time. So was he supposed to feel happy for his friend happy that he finally had something good in his life? No how could he if the happiness Blaise had was the happiness Draco wanted?

Hermione got ready without truly having her mind on what she was doing she couldn't stop thinking about Draco's weird behavior. What had happened? he seemed fine the night before? Even thou her and Draco weren't best friends _were they even friends?_ What ever they were she still cared she wanted to know what was bothering Draco and if she could help in anyway. She hated seeing people miserable no matter who they were, ok she does kinda have her limits but still. She made her way down her stairs and into the living room. Draco was on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Hermione just stood there and steered at him. Draco felt someone watching him so he looked up, his and Hermione's eyes met and neither dared look away. Until Draco broke the trance.

"What?" he said coldly

Hermione knew this would lead to an argument so she just gave a simple one word answer "nothing" and left the common room.

"DAMN!" Draco swore when he hear the portrait shut. Why did he have to be so cold why hadn't he told her how he felt before, but what had he felt did he fancy her, was it a crush? No it was more then that he lo…

_No I don't I hate her she's just the same little mud blood she always has been._

_You don't mean that_

_Oh yes I do_

But he knew he didn't.

Hermione closed the door behind her and heard Draco scream "damn" a big part of her wanted to go in there a check on him see if he was alright but she was to darn stubborn.

_If he wants my help he can ask for it or at least show he deserves it did you hear how he spoke to me? Ungrateful piece of s_

_He didn't mean it_

_Oh but he did and their I thought he changed he's just the same evil arrogant bustard he always has been_

_You know that's not true he's having a bad time everyone can be like that when they're having a bad time_

_Yeah well he doesn't need to put out his frustration on ME_

_Give him another chance_

She decided she'd give him another chance and way she wasn't going to let his sour mood ruin her day or date for a matter of fact. This morning she had arranged to meet Ginny so she walked to the Gryffindor common room to see if she was ready seem as though she was slightly early. She walked into her old common room and found Ginny sitting in on one of the arm chairs.

"Hello"

"Oh hi you're early"

"Oh I know I hope you don't kind?"

"Of course not" Ginny smiled

"So are you ready"

"Yes let me just go get my bag, be back in a minute"

"Okay"

Ginny jogged up the stairs to the girl's dorm and back again. As she walked back down the stairs she found Hermione sitting and talking to Harry and Ron, they must have only just got up by the look of their hair.

"Hello boys" Ginny said as she stepped off the last step.

"Hey, gin" the boys said in chores

"So you ready?"

"Yep"

"So where you two going?" Harry asked

"Actually I don't know where are we going?" asked Ginny

"I just thought he'd go for a walk have some girl talk so no you two cant come" she pointed at Ron and Harry.

"Ok well best be off cya later" and Ginny and Hermione waved goodbye before walking out of the common room.

They walked around the corridors for a bit before heading out side.

"Anything exciting happen since I last saw you?" Hermione inquired

"No nothing more then usual, you?"

"Well apart from Draco being a total idiot no"

"Care to elaborate"

"I woke up this morning went into the bath room and Draco was already there he look dreadful I said hi and then asked him if he was ok he said and I quote "I'm perfectly fine" but he said it so sourly, like his old self and then he walked out. Then I went down stairs afterwards and he just looked so miserable on the sofa his head in his hand he must of heard me or something cause he looked up and said what plain and simple but his voice was so cold I don't know it might just be me being over dramatic"

"Umm, maybe it's just his time of the month?" Ginny laughed

"Umm yeah maybe" Hermione smiled.

"So what you doing for lunch after class?" (A/N today they did have classes the girls just met before them just if anyone's wondering)

"I've got a date"

"Uuuuh with whom?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Girls honor" Ginny said standing straight and putting her hand over her heart

"Blaise…"

"Oh when did he ask you out?"

"Last night… wait your not angry at me?"

"Why would I be angry at you?"

"Well you know Blaise being Slytherin and all that"

"No don't be stupid if you like Blaise I like Blaise anyway he does seem nice"

"He is"

"Well then"

"Listen I think he should head back to Hogwarts classes start in half an hour then we can get some breakfast that way"

"Okay"

And off they went back to the castle. Ginny had agreed to help Hermione get ready quickly before her date. So when lunch started they both headed back to the heads dorms to quickly get ready. And of she went.

"Hi" she said as she walked up to Blaise.

Blaise looked up and smiled she was beautiful, she wore a green summer dress that fitted her perfectly, light make up and her hair was it a high pony tail "hey, you ready?"

"Yeah where we going?"

"It's a surprise…"


End file.
